The Arrival of the Evenstar
by Firestar385
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir's reaction to the birth of Arwen.


The Arrival of the Evenstar 

Author: Firestar385

Email: firestar385@yahoo.com

Rating: G

Warnings: baby!Elves

Summary: Elladan and Elrohir's reaction to Arwen's birth. 

[A/N] In order to make this work without changing too much of Tolkien's world, I decided that Elves would age at 1/11 of the rate humans do, so even though the twins are 110 years older than Arwen, they only appear to be ten years older. Also, since Elven births are so few and far between, the twins have never seen a pregnant Elf or an Elfling younger than them, and their parents haven't found it necessary to explain to them yet, either. Therefore, they don't know anything about childbirth. Finally, I have decided that Elves shouldn't suffer from most physical ailments of pregnancy like morning sickness, but they do have labor pains. Elf pregnancies last 12 months, rather than 9. 

_And now… the story:_

The Arrival of the Evenstar 

The sound of yelling, and rather hot cursing coming from Erestor's suite of rooms was a surprise to the Elves within hearing distance of his colorful litany. However, the sound of muffled giggles from around the corner was not a surprise. The door to Erestor's room flew open and the highly irritated Elf stepped out into the hall, much to the disgust of the Elves that had come to investigate the commotion. He reeked of an unknown odor, but its source was quickly discovered as the advisor to Lord Elrond held aloft a somewhat annoyed skunk by its tail. "Elladan! Elrohir!" he yelled, immediately naming Elrond's twin sons as the culprits. 

The giggling was un-muffled as it evolved into full-fledged laughter. Erestor turned towards the sound, his eyes narrowing into slits. The sound of his light footfall didn't go unnoticed, and the identical pranksters started running down the hall in the opposite direction, hoping to escape so to avoid punishment for their latest prank on the gullible Elf. 

Erestor was gaining on the Elflings as his legs were nearly twice as long as theirs, but his capture was evaded as one of the doors in the family hall opened and the Lady of Imladris stepped out. Her appearance was a vision of grace, beauty, and wisdom, with a sense of mystery that she undoubtedly inherited from her mother, the Lady Galadriel. Celebrían stood tall in her flowing robes of soft blue and dark navy, which brought out her piercing blue eyes and made her honey-spun hair glow even more. At this time, her fair face was twisted into an expression of amused confusion as her sons nearly trampled her in their haste to get away from Erestor. She caught Elrohir in her arms just before he skidded into her knees, and Elladan grabbed her skirts, partially hiding himself from view. Erestor halted his advancement as well. 

"My, what is that foul smell?" Celebrían asked, glancing at one of her husband's most trusted friends. Erestor swore that he could see mirth in her endless blue eyes. 

"Your sons…" Erestor started, and paused to take a deep, calming breath. The next he spoke, barely any venom tainted his words. "Your sons hid a skunk in my room, which sprayed me as I accidentally stepped on it while changing."

"How unfortunate," Celebrían commented, but the mirth did not leave her eyes.

"Yes, very unfortunate," Erestor growled. 

"That wasn't very kind, boys," Celebrían said softly, glancing down at her older son who was still clutching her skirts defensively. "However shall you set an example for other Elves when you act so cruelly?"

Elrohir looked down at his twin in confusion, a look that was mirrored in Elladan's face. Erestor, too, looked stunned, thinking that Celebrían would have given the boys a firm reprimanding and punished them as she usually did. It was well known that Celebrían was often more strict with her sons than Elrond, and when angered enough, she could become as intimidating as her legendary mother. 

"Well," Celebrían asked, jostling Elrohir slightly to get him to look at her. 

"Not very well, _naneth_," the twin said solemnly. Celebrían smiled and kissed his cheek, causing a look of horror to come over the boy's face. From the ground Elladan snickered. 

"You are good boys," Celebrían mused. "Come, let us go find your father," she suggested, shifting Elrohir onto one hip and grabbing Elladan's hand before he could start running again. She started to make her way towards Elrond's study, seemingly not noticing the terrified looks on her sons' faces. Erestor smirked slightly, but it vanished when Celebrían called over her shoulder, "Dear Erestor, please rid yourself of that odor before it infects the rest of the house." He glared at her back. Something was definitely different about the Lady of Imladris, and he wasn't the only one who noticed it. He hoped those twin demons got what they had coming. Angrily, he headed back to his room, calling upon a few servants to draw him a bath. 

*~*~*

Celebrían's lack of punishment for one of their worse pranks was not the only thing that baffled Elladan and Elrohir about their mother. Over the next few months many other strange occurrences happened. Celebrían seemed much more content and happy. She always wanted to do family oriented activities, despite the lack of interest from the twins who would rather have been making mischief, and Elrond, who had many responsibilities to deal with as the Lord of Imladris. Her step was lighter, her voice more melodious, and her spirit glowed more brightly from within her. A few Elves had commented within hearing range of Elladan and Elrohir that she almost looked like one of the Maia, which they hadn't seen in Celebrían for nearly 110 years. This caused the older Elves to look at each other and exchange knowing smirks that didn't make sense to the twins. 

"Hey 'Ro," Elladan called to his brother as they played a version of jacks under the shade of a small maple tree in one of the numerous gardens of Imladris. 

"Yeah?" Elrohir asked, his little pink tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on picking up all the stones before his ball bounced a second time. 

"Have you noticed anything strange about _naneth_ lately?"

Elrohir raised an eyebrow at his brother in a mocking manner. "What, besides her insatiable desire for 'family time,' her endless contentment, that she sleeps a lot more, and her brighter features?" His question was definitely sarcastic and Elladan glared at him momentarily before replying. 

"Well, have you noticed that _naneth_ seems… heavier?"

"What?"

"She's getting fat," Elladan said bluntly. 

"Elladan!" Elrohir scolded in shock. "You shouldn't talk about _naneth _that way!"

"Well it's true! Her tummy seems bigger, and it causes her dress to be tight around her middle," Elladan defended himself. 

"You are right," Elrohir conceded. "I had noticed that as well. What do you think it is?"

"Maybe a wizard cast a spell on her," Elladan suggested. 

"A spell, Elladan? How old are you again?"

"Shut up. What else could it be. She isn't ill."

"No, she isn't."

"A spell, then," Elladan concluded, and to his young mind, it made perfect sense. 

"Maybe. If it is a spell though, it is a good spell, except for _naneth_ becoming fatter. She seems very happy, and she doesn't punish us as much," Elrohir commented. 

"The wizard should cast the spell on _ada_," Elladan quipped, frowning at the memory of Elrond's last scolding that had left him grounded in his room with no toys for two days, all because he had put very spicy pepper leaves in Lindir's dinner soup. It wasn't like Lindir had done more than spit the soup back into its bowl and cough a few times.

"He should cast a spell on you so you're not so stupid to get caught," Elrohir challenged. 

"You need a spell so you're not so stupid in general," Elladan shot back. 

"Let's not argue right now," Elrohir backed down. "We still have to figure out what's wrong with _naneth_."

"She's under a spell."

"Yes, yes," Elrohir rolled his eyes. He still wasn't completely convinced. "We should tell _ada_ though. He might be able to do something to help her not be so fat."

"What can _ada_ do against a wizard's spell?"

"Well, he _is_ the best healer in all of Middle Earth. I'm sure he can do _some_thing," Elrohir exclaimed, exasperated.

"Let's go ask him then," Elladan said. "But first, help me mix the jacks into the lose dirt of the path. We shall see who steps on them first." Elrohir grinned evilly.

"Good plan, brother." They quickly scattered their jacks over the path and covered them slightly so they didn't shine in the afternoon sun, and then hurried away to find their father. 

*~*~*

Elrond was busy going over paperwork when the door to his study suddenly flew open. Only three people would enter his study without knocking first, and one of those people was currently sleeping in their bedroom. With a sigh he prepared himself to face his sons. 

"How may I help you, Elladan, Elrohir?" he asked. Twin sets of dark blue eyes focused on his face, and at first he worried that they had done something horrible to one of the residents of Imladris that warranted his immediate attendance. 

"_Ada_, we think there is something wrong with _naneth_," Elladan spoke up.

"You do?" Elrond questioned, relaxing somewhat. As far as he knew, there was nothing wrong with his wife. 

"Yes," Elrohir nodded in agreement. 

"What do you think is wrong?" Elrond prompted, pushing his papers towards the edge of the desk and leaning back in his chair. 

"Well, we think a wizard cast a spell on her," Elladan told his father. 

"You think a wizard cast a spell on her," Elrohir corrected. Elladan glared at him. 

"You agreed with me!"

"I did not! I was merely humoring you," Elrohir argued. 

"Boys!" Elrond groaned, breaking apart their confrontation. "A spell, Elladan? Why do you think she's under a spell?"

"Because Elrohir says _naneth_ is getting fat," Elladan spit out, the well-aimed barb hitting his brother squarely. 

"I did not!" the younger twin nearly screamed.

"Elrohir!" Elrond scolded. "You do not need to yell."

"I didn't say that," Elrohir insisted, pouting. 

"Okay," Elrond appeased him, shaking his head. He turned his attention back to Elladan. "Why are you telling me this?"

"We hoped you could heal her."

Elrond could not hold back a chuckle at this. The twins looked confused, and somewhat annoyed. "My dear boys," he laughed. "Come, why don't we ask your mother why she is increasing about the middle."

"She is aware of the spell?" Elladan looked shocked at this revelation. 

"Very aware," Elrond assured him. Elladan gave Elrohir a worried look, which his twin returned. They followed their father down the hall to their parents' bedroom. Elrond slowly opened the door and motioned for the twins to follow him. Celebrían sat up in bed, awoken by the sound of the door opening. 

"_Meleth nín_," Elrond greeted her, smiling softly. He walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss her lovingly on the lips and placed his hand gently on her stomach. "Your sons have a question for you." Elladan and Elrohir looked shyly at their mother from across the room. 

"What is it, _hîn nín_?" she asked softly, patting the open space on the bed next to her. The twins looked at each other nervously, and finally Elladan made his way towards the bed, Elrohir shadowing him. 

"_Naneth_, did a wizard put a spell on you?"

"A spell?" Celebrían looked amused at this idea, but she did not immediately dismiss it. "A spell perhaps, but it was not cast by a wizard."

"Then who?" Elrohir asked, his blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Your father," Celebrían replied fondly. Both twins snapped their heads around to look at Elrond, who actually blushed slightly. 

"_Ada_?"

"Why don't you tell them, Celebrían," Elrond suggested, clearing his throat and changing the subject. 

"Tell us what?"

"My beautiful sons," Celebrían started, smiling widely. "Soon you will have a beautiful baby sister."

"A sister!" Elrohir exclaimed. "From where?"

"She is right here," Celebrían answered, rubbing her swollen belly gently. 

"In your tummy?" Elladan thought that was more unbelievable than his spell theory.

"Yes," Celebrían confirmed. 

"How did she get there?" Elrohir asked, cautiously reaching out touch her belly. 

"Well…" Celebrían glanced coyly at her husband. 

"We shall explain it to you in a couple thousand years," Elrond quickly interrupted. Celebrían laughed and nodded in agreement with Elrond.

"Does it hurt?" Elrohir asked with concern, pressing slightly harder. 

"No," Celebrían replied. "It makes me very happy to have her there."

"Will she come out?" Elladan inquired. 

"In about 7 month's time," Elrond answered for his wife. 

"How?"

"That, too, can wait a couple thousand years to be explained," Elrond insisted. Celebrían laughed happily. 

"Now that we are all here, why don't we do a family activity?" she suggested. The three males exchanged discouraged looks. 

*~*~*

"Glorfy, did Grandma and Grandpa come when we were born, too?" Elladan asked the golden haired Elf. Much to the eldar's despair, he was stuck watching the twins while Elrond and Celebrían prepared for the arrival of Galadriel and Celeborn. 

"Yes, they did," he replied, relieved that they hadn't tried anything yet. He did note, however, that they were typically more well-behaved around him than say… Erestor. Glorfindel chuckled inwardly. If only the Elf would learn to relax a little, the twins would not torment him so. He was just too easy to agitate, and provided enough amusement for the twins to keep them coming back for more. 

"Why is _naneth_ having a baby?"

"Because she loves your _ada_ and she wants to create more of his evil spawn." Instead of taking offense to his comment, the twins laughed. 

"Do you think the baby will want to play with us?" Elladan asked his brother.

"In the name of the Valar, I hope not," Glorfindel answered for Elrohir. There was a knock on the door, and Elladan opened it to find Lindir standing on the other side. He blushed under the heated look the older Elf gave him. 

"Lord Glorfindel, the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have arrived."

"Thank you Lindir," Glorfindel replied. "Come to meet your grandparents, boys," he told the twins. 

*~*~*

The months passed and Elladan had started to give up hope of the baby ever coming. His parents and grand-parents all assured him that it was still on its way, but he was tired of waiting. Elrohir, on the other hand, wanted to know everything about the baby. So, Elladan convinced Glorfindel to take him horseback riding while Elrohir sat with his mother and grand-mother while they talked about arrangements for his sister's coming. 

"Do you still have much of the nursery furniture left from the boys?" Galadriel asked her daughter. 

"Yes, but she will need clothing," Celebrían replied. She glanced in the mirror above the dressing table that she sat at. "Not so small, 'Ro," she reminded him as he played with her silky hair, plaiting it and trying to imitate the intricate knots she sometimes wore. If the braids were too small they would get tangled as she tried to take them out. 

"I shall send an order to Belethiere," Galadriel said, making a note on a piece of parchment. 

"Elladan accidentally broke the hinges on one of the cupboard doors on the changing table," Celebrían remembered. "That shall have to be fixed." Galadriel nodded and made another note. Suddenly, Celebrían let out a small gasp. Elrohir was worried that he had pulled her hair too hard, but that wasn't it. 

"Mother!" Celebrían cried gleefully. "She kicks!" 

"Already?" Galadriel replied, a wide grin crossing her face. She moved across the room to kneel next to her daughter's chair. 

"Yes, there," Celebrían said, placing her hand over the baby's current target. Galadriel rested her hand there, and soon was rewarded with a small, quick pressure as the baby moved. Celebrían glanced up to see her younger son standing there, looking somewhat lost and confused as to what was going on. "Come here, baby, and feel your sister kick," she encouraged him. She took his hand and placed it over the spot where the baby was aiming. Elrohir's eyes widened when he felt the kick. Galadriel stood up and hurried out of the room, and soon Celebrían and Elrohir could hear her calling, "Elrond! Come quickly, your daughter moves!" The sound of hurried footsteps followed shortly and Galadriel re-entered the room with Elrond right behind her. He immediately went to Celebrían's side and placed his hand on her tummy, next to Elrohir's. 

"She is trying to get out," Elrohir told his father. 

"Perhaps, but she still has to wait a little bit longer," Elrond told him. 

"She will not hurt _naneth_?"

"No, she will not."

*~*~*

Celebrían was nearing the end of her twelfth month, and despite the baby's nearly constant kicking, she did not seem ready to leave the womb yet. Elrond started to grow concerned, but Galadriel did not seemed phased at all. "We women need to take our time in all things, even being born," she joked to her son-in-law. Elrond barely managed a smirk. He looked over at Celebrían who was sitting across the garden, carefully inspecting the new flowers that had bloomed overnight. Her stomach was stretched completely, and it was somewhat difficult for her to bend over, but she still moved with Elvish grace, and Elrond thought she never looked more beautiful. Sometimes he could still hardly believe she had agreed to marry him and move to Imladris. 

"Elladan, don't pull your brother's hair," Celeborn scolded from the other side of Galadriel. The scolded twin looked up innocently, as if his fingers weren't tangled in his brother's raven locks. Celeborn gave him a Look and Elladan let the hairs fall, much to Elrohir's relief. 

"Oh!" Celebrían groaned painfully, and immediately five pairs of worried eyes were upon her. 

"_Meleth_…" Elrond questioned, moving towards her.

"It is time," she said, trying to stand, but another contraction struck her. 

"_Naneth_?" Elrohir asked fearfully, reaching for her hand, but Elrond escorted her towards the house before contact could be made. Galadriel, Celeborn, and the twins followed closely behind. 

"Glorfindel, Lindir!" Elrond called as they rushed to the Healing Wing. "It is time!" He assisted Celebrían in laying on the bed in her private birthing room and then hurried back out, looking for his two assistants. Elladan and Elrohir slipped in around him, rushing to their mother's side. 

"How long has she been in contractions?" Glorfindel asked frantically as he appeared in the room. 

"What is happening?" Lindir demanded worriedly. 

"It is time," Elrond repeated nervously. "The baby is coming." Celebrían let out another sound of pain, followed by heavy breathing. Elrond nearly sprinted to her side, almost knocking Elrohir over in his haste. Glorfindel and Lindir looked at each other helplessly, and Galadriel crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Males," she shook her head. Stepping forward, she took control of the situation. "Glorfindel, get some ice and water for Celebrían. Lindir, find the receiving blankets. Elrond, get yourself under control and coach her breathing. I will not refrain from kicking you out of here," she threatened. "Celeborn, please take the twins elsewhere." Quickly, everyone fell into their assigned task. 

"No, I want to stay with _naneth_!" Elrohir cried, fat tears rolling down his face as he watched his mother breathe roughly as painful contractions racked through her body.

"She will be fine," Celeborn assured him, but neither twin was willing to leave her side. Celeborn took matters into his own hands, or arms rather, as he picked up both twins and carried them from the room, ignoring their loud protests. The door slammed shut behind them. 

Celeborn set the boys on the bench just outside the door. Elladan hugged his brother who still cried for their mother. He shed no tears, but he was just as worried as Elrohir. Celeborn sat next to them and prepared himself for the long Elvish labor. 

Each time Celebrían cried out in pain, Elrohir flinched and Elladan hugged him tighter. The time seemed to drag slowly, almost stop altogether, as the three Elves waited outside the birthing room door. Hours seemed like decades, and soon even Celeborn was growing weary of waiting for news on his daughter. The children's eyes started to grow cloudy, and their yawns became more frequent. Celeborn suggested that they go to bed, but they wanted to be there for their mother. However, that didn't stop them from finally falling asleep. Celeborn moved them so one was on each side, using his thighs as pillows. 

Three hours later a very exhausted and very harried looking Lindir opened the door and stepped out of the room, taking a deep breath. Following him came the very definite wail of a newborn baby. "She is here," Lindir sighed. Suddenly, all of Celeborn's fatigue washed away and he stood carefully, but his movement still woke the twins. 

"Thank you," he told the younger Elf with a sincere grin. "Why don't you find some rest, my friend?"

"I will," Lindir nodded. He slowly started down the hall that would eventually lead to his room. 

"Do you want to see your mother now?" he asked his grandsons. 

"Yeah," Elladan nodded, standing on shaky legs. Elrohir followed his lead, and Celeborn guided them into the room. The crying of the new baby had not stopped yet, and the twins looked at each other in confusion. However, once they saw their mother reclining on her birthing bed, all thoughts fled their minds and they ran to her bedside. Elrohir climbed up onto the near side of the bed, and even though the wailing bothered his tiny ears, he moved close to his mother's side. Elladan climbed up on the other side of the bed, and peered down at the screaming, red-faced infant cradled in Celebrían's right arm. 

"Be careful," Galadriel warned them, making sure neither mother nor daughter had been jostled. 

"What _is_ it?" Elladan questioned, peering closely at the baby. Elrond laughed as he stepped up behind the older twin and sat gently on the edge of the bed. 

"_She_ is your new baby sister, Arwen," Elrond told him, stroking the baby's small head that was already covered with a small patch of raven colored hair. Elladan maneuvered himself into his father's lap and looked balefully at the screaming babe. 

"Can we give it back?"

"Why would we want to do that?" Celebrían chuckled, tracing her finger over the baby's mouth. Arwen quickly latched onto the offered digit and started sucking, content enough for the time to stop crying. 

"It is loud, and Glofy said it is an evil spawn," Elladan admitted seriously. Four sets of eyes turned to look at the light haired Elf who was clearing his throat in an attempt to ease his shock. 

"I said no such thing," Glorfindel denied once he had sufficiently cleared his throat. 

"Yes huh," Elladan narrowed his eyes at the older Elf. Elrond quickly tried to divert the twin's attention away from his advisor and friend. 

"El, the baby is a her; she is not an it," he insisted. 

"She does not look like an Elf," Elrohir commented before his brother could reply to Elrond. He poked at her tiny hand and nearly jumped in fright when she grabbed it with her fist and refused to let go. "She is too red."

"She will turn to a normal skin color soon," Celebrían assured her younger son. She reached up to smooth some of his tangled hair behind one pointed ear, but stopped when she noticed the dried tear trails on his cheeks. "Elrohir, why were you crying?" she worried. 

"We thought you were dying," he admitted. "You screamed."

"I am sorry, darling, but it is painful to have a baby," Celebrían told him. 

"Come now," Galadriel said, stepping up to the bedside. "Celebrían is tired and I am sure little Arwen is hungry. Let us leave them so they can rest." She gestured for Glorfindel, Celeborn, and the twins to leave the room, and she followed behind them, shutting the door on the happy couple and their new daughter. 

*~*~*

Today it was Erestor's turn to watch the twins, as after only two days since the arrival of the Evenstar, Celebrían was still confined to her bed, and Elrond rarely left her side. The older Elf warily watched the two identical boys color with some of the chalk that their grandfather had gifted them. He didn't know if Elrond would appreciate his sidewalks being turned into a rainbow of badly drawn figures, but if the twins were occupied, Erestor didn't care what they did. 

Unfortunately, his peace of mind did not last long. Two sets of dark blue eyes raised to meet his lighter gray ones. "Ere," Elladan started, pushing himself off the ground and walking over the Elflord. "May we go see _naneth_ and the baby?" He placed his chalk covered hands on Erestor's dark colored robes, unmindful of the hand prints he left behind. 

"Your mother is resting," Erestor replied, gingerly steering the boy out of arm's reach of himself. "Why don't you draw some more?"

"We have already drawn the whole history of Middle-Earth," Elrohir insisted. Erestor raised an eyebrow at the scribbles covering Elrond's walkway. 

"Is that what that is," he mumbled to himself. To the twins he said, "Perhaps in a little while."

"No, now," Elladan insisted. He grabbed Erestor's hand and tried to pull the much taller Elf off the stone bench. 

"I said later," Erestor insisted. He swallowed hard, however, when he saw identical looks of annoyance and mischief cross their faces. "_Why, dear Valar, are there TWO of them_?" he silently demanded of the gods. The short prayer was all the time allotted to him before Elrohir snatched the book that Erestor had been reading while they colored and started sprinting towards the house. His brother took off after him, leaving Erestor to once again chase them through the halls of Imladris. 

"Elrohir! Give that back!" he yelled as loudly as he dared at the twins. He tried to look as though he wasn't running down the halls by restricting his gait to a semi-speed walk/jog. If anything, it made him look more ridiculous than he felt. Unfortunately, his semi-speed walk/jog prevented him from catching the twins before they burst into their parents' room, running full tilt towards the bed. Erestor skidded to a stop right before he reached the door and tried to compose himself enough to walk regally over the threshold. 

"Has the baby finally left?" Elladan asked, seeing his mother with her arms empty. 

"No, she is sleeping over there," Celebrían whispered, motioning for the boys to remain quiet. She pointed to a white basinet that stood proudly a few feet away from the main bed. Silently, the twins crept over to the crib. The mattress reached their shoulders, so they were unable to see as clearly as they would have liked, but it was still obvious that a tiny Elf was laying in the bed. 

"She is so small," Elladan whispered loudly, reaching through the bars of the crib to gently touch her chubby arm. Elrond had warned them that they must only touch their sister with the greatest care, because she could be easily hurt.

"Yes, she is," Celebrían agreed. "She will need her big brothers to protect her."

"We won't let anything happen to her," Elrohir said seriously. "Not even a bee will get her."

"We will watch her all the time," Elladan added.

"That is good," Celebrían smiled, struggling to hold back her laughter. "Now come to me and tell me all that you have done today so that Arwen might finish her nap." 

"Sleep well," Elladan told her. 

"Don't have bad dreams," Elrohir instructed, and then blew a kiss to her. Even Erestor had to smile at their tenderness.

THE END

If you enjoyed the story, please send me feedback. If you didn't enjoy the story, please send me constructive criticism.

Firestar 


End file.
